


What Happens in Denver...

by a1_kitkat



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Prompt, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: During a trip to Denver, Matthew learns something about Daniel which changes the way he sees his friend
Relationships: Matthew Cooper/Daniel Simon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	What Happens in Denver...

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on episode sixteen of season six (Life in the Balance).

His hands were shaking as he reached for the reins, guided his horse from the barn. The sun was barely up which meant the rest of the household would be waking soon and he wanted to be long gone before that. He walked the horse outside, was about to climb up when…

“Matthew?”

He silently cursed to himself as he relaxed, slowly turned around to find himself face to face with the worried expression on Doctor Mike’s face.

“Morning, Dr. Mike,” Matthew tried to sound cheerful, normal.

“You’re up early. Going somewhere?”

“Uh, yeah… I mean… No, just a ride to, uh, to clear my head,” he stammered.

It wasn’t a complete lie. He _did_ need to clear his head, get into a better mindset. Figure out just exactly what had happened or hadn’t happened… How best to proceed after… _that._

“Would you like some company?” She asked him. “I could… or maybe Sully?”

“No!” He replied a little too hastily. He just needed to be alone, to think.

“Matthew, I’m worried about you. Did something happen in Denver?” 

Fear immediately washed over him and he was forced to bury it deep, to not show any form of reaction. No, nothing happened in Denver but it could have… might have if he… if they…

“No,” he lied to her. Matthew hated lying, especially to Doctor Mike but she wouldn’t understand. No one would. “Denver was… it was fine.”

“You know that if Hank threatened you or-”

“He didn’t,” Matthew grabbed the reins tighter and swung himself up onto the horse. “I’m fine, Ma. We can talk about this later.”

He dug his heel in, made the horse move and they took off at a gallop. He knew then that he’d slipped up, shown his truth by calling her ‘Ma’. Next time he saw her, she’d be a lot more determined in her questioning. Matthew just hoped he’d have answers she’d want to hear by then.

***

The trip to Denver had been last minute, unplanned, hasty. Hank, determined to beat the system, had his trial moved there and Daniel, as Town Sheriff, had insisted on going as a witness. It had been logical that Matthew go too, the more witnesses the stronger the argument.

Hank had been found guilty, the judge had tried to throw him in jail and Matthew convinced him a fine was a better option than being locked up. Hank hadn’t taken the sentence well and had hopped the very next train back to Colorado Springs.

Daniel had commented that it was nice to get out of town for a bit and suggested they stay the night. They went to dinner then for a drink or two at a nearby saloon. Several attractive women made passes at Daniel but he barely seemed to notice them.

Matthew noticed them. The short blonde; the smiling brunette; the handsy redhead. Each one only had eyes for the Sheriff and were sorely disappointed when he deflected each of their advances. The redhead immediately turned her attention to Matthew but he followed Daniel’s lead and declined to spend time with her.

After they left, Daniel suggested Matthew head to the hotel while he took care of a personal matter. Trying not to feel unwanted, Matthew agreed but instead of going to the hotel, he followed Daniel through the streets… To a seedy, unfriendly place that didn’t appear too welcoming.

Matthew didn’t try to follow him in but lingered outside, trying to peek in the windows until a burly-looking man caught him and dragged him inside. Matthew was terrified, unsure where he was or what kind of establishment this was. 

The manager was called down, he didn’t take well to unwanted spying. When he pulled a gun on Matthew, the young man had no choice but to tell the truth… that he’d followed a friend here.

He wasn’t exactly scared but was nervous at the possibility that Daniel was up to something not good. 

All the men surrounding him were armed but only one had actually taken his gun from the holster. Perhaps they weren’t going to hurt him but if they weren’t then what exactly was their plan?

“What if I just go? Forget I was ever here?” He suggested.

The men exchanged uncertain looks… maybe trying to decide if he posed an actual threat to them if they did let him go.

“Wait for the boss, he can decide,” one said.

Matthew thought he _was_ the boss so became confused as they argued about ‘waiting however long for him to finish’. They were still debating when the door opened and Daniel came wandering in. He wasn’t wearing his hat and his shirt was unbuttoned.

“Someone said there was trouble?” Daniel asked the group.

“Yes, sir,” the man with the gun replied. “He says he followed you here...”

Daniel turned and his gaze met with Matthew’s. The tiny smirk vanished from his lips as did the light in his eyes. In that moment, he saw a harshness on Daniel’s face and he immediately felt ashamed, embarrassed. He wanted to apologize but he was confused.

“I’ll take care of this,” Daniel’s voice was harsh and stern. Matthew swallowed, nervously.

“What’s goin’ on here?” Matthew asked him.

“We’re leaving, tell no one about this,” Daniel said to the others in the room. “And put that away,” he said to the man with the gun.

Daniel grabbed Matthew’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He opened his mouth to ask more questions as Daniel tugged on him, pushed him forward towards the door. Matthew had questions but was unceremoniously shoved outside.

He turned around but it took a few moments before Daniel finally joined him. Now respectfully dressed, he kept his head up high as he wouldn’t look into Matthew’s eyes.

“Daniel, what’s goin’ on?” He asked. “What was that place? Who were those people?”

“Matthew, I…” Daniel looked around as they weaved through the streets, heading back to the hotel. “Please don’t ask questions.”

He waited, biding his time until they reached their destination. Once inside the privacy of their shared hotel room, Matthew sank down on the bed and looked up at Daniel.

“Now I’m gonna ask questions,” he said. “Did we stay here because you wanted to go _there_? What was that place? How did you even know it was there?”

“Matthew!” Daniel sighed.

“Daniel! Tell me the truth! Please?”

“I can’t, you wouldn’t understand.”

Matthew hated when people said that to him, that he wouldn’t understand because he was young or naive but he wasn’t a child and he knew he could handle it.

“Was it a… A whore house?” Matthew asked him. “Is that why you turned down all them women? Coz you had someone else in mind?”

“Yes,” he whispered in quiet defeat.

“Daniel, it’s okay to… have… needs…” Matthew said, reaching for Daniel’s hand. A sudden rush of excitement sweeping over him.

“Getting you mixed up in it, that wasn’t what I wanted…”

“Why don’t you just go to the saloon back home and-”

“And give Hank that power over me? I’m the town Sheriff, I can’t be seen to be… and… Hank doesn’t… offer what I need… So, I... I invested in a place that does…”

“What’s so different about the girls here in Denver that Hank’s girls can’t offer you…?”

“I can’t tell you, Matthew,”

“Why not? I know I shouldn’t have followed you but please? Talk to me, Daniel.”

“I _can’t,_ I’m sorry, Matthew. I really am.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do…” Daniel said. “But it’s not that… Not you… It’s _me._ I don’t trust me to not mess this up.”

“Mess what up?”

Daniel looked down at their hands. Matthew had reached for him, to offer _something_ and their fingers had somehow entwined. His heart was racing as he peered up at Daniel. He closed his eyes as Daniel placed his other hand on Matthew’s cheek. His heart continued to beat very loudly, he wondered if Daniel could hear it.

Something between them shifted as Daniel moved ever closer, Matthew slowly leaned into him. Time froze as Matthew realized everything _and_ nothing. He suddenly pulled away, climbed to his feet and turned his back to Daniel.

At first, nothing happened but Daniel didn’t say anything nor did he stay, he simply turned and left the room. Maybe he went back _there_ because he didn’t return to the hotel for the rest of the night. Matthew didn’t see Daniel until he got to the station for the train back to Colorado. They didn’t speak for the entire trip home.

***

He’d barely seen Daniel since, had basically avoided him because he was sure the older man had been going to kiss him. He hated to think that if Daniel _had_ tried to, he wouldn’t have reacted well… but it was more due to shock.

Matthew remembered all too well how the town had reached to rumors of two men being together. Sully had said the Cheyenne had a name for it, so it clearly wasn’t uncommon amongst them but this was different.

The longer Matthew thought about it, the more he wanted to act upon it. He’d purposely been avoiding the older man because of that… But what if he was wrong? What if Daniel _hadn’t_ been going to kiss him? 

He pushed his horse too hard and he knew it but the faster he rode, the more free he felt. He couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel and what it might feel like to kiss him. Matthew hadn’t been with many women, Ingrid and Emma, but he’d _never ever_ considered the possibility of being with a man. It was wrong… wasn’t it?

Even if that man was Daniel…? Sully’s friend; the town sheriff; someone he looked up to and admired. A man he loved like family… He thought of all the times they’d touched and the spark he’d fought so hard to ignore. The way his entire body felt a rush as they’d held hands in Denver, right before…

Matthew found himself riding straight into town. The Mercantile was open, Miss Dorothy was standing outside the Gazette office but Matthew rode on until he reached the Sheriff’s office. He jumped down from his horse, tied the reins outside and pushed the door open.

The office that had once been his, didn’t look any different now save for the man sitting behind the desk. Daniel looked up at the sudden intrusion but his face broke into a wide, warm smile at the sight of Matthew. A moment later, his expression darkened and he folded his arms across his chest.

“Matthew, what brings you here so early?” Daniel asked. “Is there a problem at the homestead?”

“There’s a problem but not at the homestead,” Matthew replied. “It’s with _us._ ”

“Us?” Daniel repeated before climbing to his feet. “Matthew-”

“We have to talk ‘bout this… ‘Bout what happened…”

“Nothin’ happened, Matthew.”

Daniel moved from behind the desk, towards the door. He grasped Matthew’s arm and started guiding him out but Matthew grabbed the door and pushed it closed.

“Matthew-” he started to say.

“Tell me the truth, Daniel,” Matthew insisted. “Please? You owe me that much.”

“Owe you?” He frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I… I know…” Matthew stammered. He cleared his throat. “About that place you invested in and why you did… Why you went there instead of here… and…”

“No, you don’t know!”

Daniel didn’t mean to yell but Matthew didn’t even flinch. They were standing very close to each other, Matthew between Daniel and the door. His gloved hand was trembling as he reached up to touch the man’s badge.

“Matthew,” he whispered.

He could feel Daniel’s breath on his skin, standing so close together. He tilted his head, reached up to remove his hat before he truly looked into Daniel’s eyes. Matthew swallowed, nervously.

He moved closer, his lips tentatively brushed against Daniel’s. A longing unlike any he’d ever felt before engulfed him. Everything suddenly fell into place, like he’d been trapped in a darkened room and someone suddenly lit a hundred candles.

But instead of losing himself in the man’s embrace, Daniel heartbreakingly pushed him away. Matthew fell back against the closed door and looked at Daniel with a pained expression on his face.

“Daniel?” He gasped.

“We _can’t,_ Matthew, this ain’t right,” Daniel insisted. “I’m not gonna let you-”

“Let me what? Love you?”

“Matthew,” it was Daniel’s turn to gasp as the implication of what the younger man was saying. “You don’t… Don’t really mean it. You can’t.”

“That whore house you went to, it weren’t ladies working there, was it?” Matthew asked him.

“No,” he sighed. “Because you… don’t want a lady… do you?”

“Matthew… This isn’t what I want for you…”

“You don’t want me?”

“I want you to be… _normal,_ ” he whispered. “It ain’t right for a man to be with another man and if not for me, you wouldn’t be… be thinkin’-”

Matthew shook his head as Daniel spoke. 

He didn’t want to hear it, he wanted to be kissing him. He grasped the front of Daniel’s shirt, pulled him close and claimed his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. He hadn’t shaved that morning, his whiskers were strange against Matthew’s skin but it was a nice kind of strange.

He waited for the inevitable; for Daniel to push him away again but that didn’t happen. Matthew felt the pull of Daniel’s arms as they slid around his body, the gentle tug of his fingers as they wreathed his shirt from his belt. Matthew gasped into the embrace as Daniel’s fingertips caressed the exposed skin at the base of his spine.

His own arms found their way around Daniel’s neck, pulling him closer as the embrace tightened. Their kiss deepened; Matthew’s lips parted and Daniel’s tongue invaded the warm cavern. They pressed ever closer together, Matthew braced against the closed door as he involuntarily bucked his hips into Daniel’s thigh.

“We _can’t,_ ” Daniel finally gasped as he broke their kiss.

“We can,” Matthew whispered. “Please?”

“Not here, not now,”

“Daniel-”

“It’s too… public…”

He broke away from Matthew, moved towards the nearby window and peered out into the street. Fortunately, no one happened to be walking by. Matthew reached for Daniel’s hand.

“I used to be Sheriff,” Matthew stated. “Nobody thinks twice ‘bout me bein’ here.”

“They will if they see us kissin’”

“Daniel-”

“Meet me in the woods, where your old homestead used to be… We can talk there, after sundown.”

Daniel reached up, touched Matthew’s cheek.

“I promise, I’ll be there,” Daniel insisted. “After sundown,”

***

Matthew wasn’t convinced Daniel would be there. He’d been a nervous wreck all day and he skipped supper since his stomach was in knots. He saddled up his horse and set off at a steady trot from the homestead to his old one. 

Nothing was on the land now, only the burnt remnants of the place he’d called home for years. No one ever journeyed out here after sundown.

He cleared the trees and hopped off the horse, tied it to a nearby tree then made his way towards what was left of his former home. In the moonlight, he could see a lone figure.

“You’re actually here?” Matthew called.

Daniel turned and smiled at him.

“I think we got a lot to talk ‘bout,” Daniel said to him.

“I don’t want to talk,” Matthew replied.

“I didn’t say we couldn’t do other stuff first…”

Daniel reached for him, pulled Matthew into his arms and under the bright moonlight he kissed him.


End file.
